Biss ans Ende aller Tage
by TheOCPudding
Summary: Nach Jahren der Abwesenheit kehrt Edward nach Forks zurück. Die Zeit hat alles verändert und so auch Bella.
1. The Homecoming

**The Homecoming**

**EDWARD**

Vor kurzem zogen wir zurück nach Forks. Das alles bedeckende Grün, die düsteren Wolken, die nur selten ein Stück blauen Himmel freigeben und nur allzu oft ihre Wassermassen über dem kleinen Ort entleeren – all das schien uns an jenem Tag unserer Rückkehr willkommen zu heißen. Es waren auf den Tag genau 60 Jahre vergangen seit wir durch die Vergänglichkeit all derer und all dessen um uns herum dazu gezwungen waren fortzugehen.  
Carlisle hatte ein Haus an etwa dem Ort in Auftrag gegeben, an dem schon unser altes gestanden hatte. Esme hatte uns an der örtlichen High School angemeldet: Ich war jetzt ganz offiziell wieder 17. Es schien fast so, als hätte sich nichts geändert, so, wie wir uns nie verändern können.

Heute stehe ich vor ihrem verlassenen Haus und lege meine eine Hand an das verwitterte Holz. Ich hatte mich bereits bei verwunderten Einwohnern, die anschließend eifrig hinter meinem Rücken getuschelt hatten, nach ihr erkundigt. Doch es scheint keiner so recht zu wissen wer Mrs. Black nun eigentlich tatsächlich ist.  
Ich öffne die verschlossene Tür mit der gewohnten Leichtigkeit, die ich meinen übernatürlichen Kräften zu verdanken habe, trete ein und erlaube mir einen Moment des stillen Erinnerns an alte, glücklichere Zeiten. Dann atme ich tief durch, gehe die Treppe zu ihrem einstigen Zimmer hinauf, bis ich schließlich in dem mir einst so vertrauten Raum stehe, der, wie so vieles hier, nun fremd und unnatürlich auf mich wirkt – als hätte jemand ohne meine Erlaubnis einzuholen ein Stück meines viel zu langen Lebens genommen, wie ein Stück Papier zusammengeknüllt und zurückgeworfen. Es tut weh.  
Die einst gelbe Farbe der Wände ist verblichen, die Möbel sind verstaubt, das alte Doppelbett leer, bis auf eine zerschlissene, von Motten zerfressene Mattratze. Das einzige Fenster ist zu verdreckt um das wenige Licht des Tages hindurchzulassen. Ich durchschreite das Zimmer und versuche von irgendwoher ihren Duft aufzunehmen, berühre alles, woran ich vorübergehe, lasse meine Hände über die Schränke, über den Bettposten, den Tisch, den Sessel gleiten – doch ich erkenne sie nicht wieder, sie hat sich verändert und mit ihr, ihr Duft, der mir einst so unwiderstehlich erschien.  
Schließlich halte ich inne und fahre mir mit beiden Händen durch das dichte, nach allen Seiten abstehende Haar, schließe die Augen und versuche nicht zu denken – nicht an _sie_ zu denken. Doch das ist eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit: in 60 Jahren, habe ich es noch immer nicht geschafft sie zu vergessen und nun wird mir klar, dass ich schon immer die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, doch noch zurückzukehren und alles so vorzufinden, wie ich es verlassen hatte; ich hatte auf die Ewigkeit gehofft.  
_Edward._  
Ich fahre überrascht herum und erblicke Jasper, der mich prüfend und traurig zugleich betrachtet. Er weiß von meinem Schmerz, mehr als jeder andere.  
„Edward", nun spricht er meinen Namen doch laut aus und kommt auf mich zu, hält mir einen Umschlag entgegen, als wäre dieser eine Bombe, die jeden Moment zwischen uns explodieren könnte. „Bella hat dir geschrieben."  
Ich starre ihn an und glaube ihm kein Wort. Ich spüre wie der immer wiederkehrende Schmerz mich daran hindert einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen – und dann erkenne ich diesen Schmerz als das an, was er eigentlich ist, was er schon immer gewesen war: Angst.  
Ich greife nach dem Brief ohne es wirklich zu wollen, doch sogleich klammere ich mich daran fest, als würde ich versuchen den letzten Rest Hoffung in meinen Händen zu halten – als ob so was wie Hoffnung greifbar wäre.


	2. The Letter

Wow, danke für die vielen, lieben Reviews!

Teil 2 kommt sogleich:

* * *

**The Letter**

**BELLA**

Edward,

Ich schreibe diesen Brief schon jetzt, da ich Angst davor habe, dass mit dem immer fortschreitenden Alterungsprozess nicht nur meine Haare grauer und meine Falten tiefer werden, sondern auch meine Erinnerungen an dich verblassen.

Als wir uns damals trennten und ein jeder seinen eigenen Weg des Lebens beschritt, hast du immer von dem Richtigen gesprochen, von dem einzig Richtigen, was man in einer Situation wie der unseren hätte tun können. Aber wenn dem so ist, wenn es so richtig war, warum wünsche ich mir dann jedes Mal, wenn ich an einem weiteren trostlosen Morgen erwache, dass du neben mir liegst? Dass du die goldenen Augen auf mich gerichtet, meinen Schlaf mit dem üblichen Interesse beobachtet hättest...

Die ganze Zeit danach dachte ich an dich, wann immer es mir möglich war, in der Hoffnung, du wärst nah genug um zu hören, wie ich dich in Gedanken rufe, wie ich dich immer wieder anflehe: Komm zurück zu mir!

Ich bin über 60 Jahre alt und ich werde wohl noch älter sein wenn – falls wir uns wieder sehen und doch schwärme ich noch immer von dir, wie ein pubertierender Teenager, fühle mich jung und gesund, wenn du mich in meinen Träumen besuchst um mich mit gewohnter Leichtigkeit auf deinen Rücken zu schwingen und mit mir davonzulaufen, wohin auch immer deine schnellen Beine uns tragen würden.

Mein Leben scheint ohne dich an Farbe verloren zu haben. Grau und eintönig ziehen die Tage an mir vorbei, werden zu Wochen, zu Monaten und schließlich zu Jahren.

Ich habe Angst, dass du mich nicht wieder erkennst, dass ich mich zu sehr verändert habe, dass du nicht mehr derselbe bist.

Und obwohl die Zeit als unser größter Gegner zwischen uns steht, muss ich einfach daran glauben, dass wir einen Weg finden, dass es trotz alledem nicht vorbeisein kann.

Ich liebe dich, Edward Cullen, ich habe dich immer geliebt, und werde dich immer lieben.

Ich warte,

Bella.

**EDWARD**

Während ich mir die von ihr geschriebenen Zeilen wieder und wieder durchlese, spüre ich Jaspers besorgten Blick auf mir. Er wartet auf einen Ausbruch meines unvorhersehbaren Temperaments.

„Wo ist sie?", frage ich ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, ihn dabei anzusehen. Der ruhige klang meiner Stimme verrät nicht, wie ich mich in dem Moment fühle, meine Gesichtszüge könnte niemand deuten – doch in mir treibt ein Orkan sein Unwesen.

_Das ist keine gute Idee._

„Woher hast du das?", ungeduldig halte ich das Blatt Papier in die Höhe und lasse dabei meine Augen durch den Raum gleiten, vermeide es ihn anzusehen und starre schließlich aus dem Fenster, ohne durch den Dreck hindurch auch nur irgendwas erkennen zu können – ich weiß, so groß und dick ich auch die Mauer um meine Gefühle, meine größten Geheimnisse errichtet habe – meine Augen würden mich verraten.

„Ein Junge aus der Stadt", erwidert Jasper vorsichtig, ich weiß, er ist darauf bedacht, nicht zuviel zu sagen. „Sie muss ihm Geld dafür gegeben haben. Er meinte, . . .", er hält inne, doch es ist zu spät: denn obwohl er seinen Satz unvollendet lässt, kann ich ihn hören.

_Sie ist im Krankenhaus._

Und ich fange an zu laufen.


	3. The Goodbye

Ich danke euch ihr Lieben *knuddel*

Dieser Teil ist leider etwas kurz....der nächste wird wieder länger ;)

* * *

**The Goodbye**

**BELLA || Einige Jahre zuvor**

Wir sind allein. Oder zumindest stelle ich mir gerne vor, dass wir es sind. Abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt stehen wir im knöcheltiefen Gras. Wir tragen keine Schuhe, sodass wir mit unseren nackten Füßen die Erde unter uns spüren können – warme Tage muss man nützen, wenn sie kommen. Die Sonne, eine Seltenheit hier in Forks, wirft das bizarre Schattenspiel der mit spitzen, immergrünen Nadeln versehen Zweige der umstehend Bäume auf den von weißen Blüten gesprenkelten Boden und zaubert kleine, glitzernde Diamanten auf seine allzu blasse Haut.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagt er schlicht und scheint damit all meine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen und sie in einem einzigen Satz, in drei Worten zusammenzufassen.  
Ich lege den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um ihn genauer zu betrachten, in der Hoffnung, ich könnte in seinen unwahrscheinlich goldenen Augen, in seinen starren und doch zu schönen Gesichtszügen erkennen, was er fühlt, was er denkt, ob er in diesem Moment versucht die wenigen Minuten, die uns noch bleiben für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten, so wie ich es tue.  
„Dann geh nicht...", erwidere ich, ehe mir meine Stimme versagt.  
„Bella", erklärt er sanft, jedoch bestimmt. „Ich muss. Es ist besser so."  
„Du weißt, dass es das nicht ist", widerspreche ich, während meine Stimme wieder bedenklich zu schwanken beginnt. „Du weißt, es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Du müsstest nur..."  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zu so etwas wirst...", Schmerz und Selbsthass schwangen in seinen Worten mit. „...zu einem Monster.  
„Du bist kein...", setze ich automatisch an, doch dann lassen mich Erinnerungen an jene Nacht innehalten. Sein vor Gier und Hunger verzerrtes Gesicht, die unheimlichen, bedrohlichen Laute, die seiner Kehle entwichen waren, der eine Moment, in dem ich mir nicht mehr sicher gewesen war, ob er mich am Leben lassen würde...  
Er beobachtet mich, wie so oft mit dem einen Wunsch meine Gedanken lesen zu können – ich bin froh und dankbar dafür, dass er es nicht kann.  
Die Sonne geht langsam unter. Er nimmt mein Gesicht in seine kalten Hände.  
„Ich wünschte...", flüstere ich mit den Tränen kämpfend, die mich diese Nacht und womöglich auch noch weitere Nächte wach halten werden.  
„Ich weiß", er beugt sich ein wenig vor, lässt seinen kühlen Atem über mein Kinn, meine Lippen streifen. „Ich auch."  
Er küsst zum Abschied meine Stirn, ehe er geht, um nie wieder zurückzukehren.

**BELLA || Gegenwart**

Als ich die Augen aufschlage, brauche ich einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo ich mich befinde und ich benötige einen weiteren, längeren, um dem Glauben zu schenken, was ich sehe.  
„Edward", trotz der Schmerzen lächle ich. „Das wird aber auch langsam Zeit, nicht wahr?"


	4. The Reunion

Ich kann euch agr nicht sagen wie leid es mir tut, dass ich euch so lange wartene ließ!

Ich hoffe es besteht trotzdem noch Interesse ;)

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Kommis!

* * *

**The Reunion**

**EDWARD**

Wo ist Bella?  
In dem einzigen Bett des spärlich eingerichteten Krankenzimmers liegt eine Fremde. Blass und so zerbrechlich wie sie ist, erscheint es mir wie ein Wunder, dass sie noch des Atmens mächtig ist. Doch ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich hartnäckig in einem mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Takt.  
Sie schläft. Und als hätte sie meine vorherige Frage meinen Gedanken entnommen, ruft sie im Traum meinen Namen, und da weiß ich, dass sie es ist, auch wenn ihre Stimme rau und schwach an meine Ohren klingt. Alt. Sie ist alt, fremd. Hatte ich wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Und da muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich nie weiter als bis zu diesem Augenblick des Wiedersehens gedacht hatte. Dass es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen war, mir auszumalen wie sie wohl aussehen würde, wie sie _riechen_ würde. Liebe ich sie, oder liebe ich das, was sie einmal gewesen ist?  
Panik steigt ihn mir hoch und erlaubt mir für einen kurzen Moment die Möglichkeit in betrachtet zu ziehen einfach aus dem Raum zu stürzen, wegzulaufen vor dieser Fremden, die Bella ist.  
Doch ein leises Stöhnen aus ihrer Richtung verschafft mir wieder Eintritt in die Realität. Sie ist wach, betrachtet mich mit müdem, zuerst ungläubigem, dann erstauntem Blick.  
Ich starre zurück, unsicher, ob ich etwas sagen soll, wobei mir zugleich bewusst ist, dass alles was ich nun in Worte fassen würde, niemals das Richtige sein könnte.  
Ich habe Jahrzehnte benötigt um zurückzukehren, zuviel Zeit, die vergangen ist.  
„Edward", durchbricht sie nun die unangenehme Stille, ihre spröden Lippen formen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Das wird aber auch langsam Zeit, nicht wahr?"  
Als ich mich weiterhin nicht von der Stelle rühre, streckt sie einen ihrer dünnen Arme aus und klopft mit der von Altersflecken gesprenkelten Hand auf einen weißen Plastikstuhl neben sich, der wohl für Besucher gedacht ist.  
„Setz dich", fordert sie mich fast schon ein wenig ungeduldig auf.  
Automatisch durchschreite ich in ungewollter Anmut den Raum und lasse mich auf der mir angebotenen Sitzgelegenheit nieder, wobei ich ihren prüfenden Blick nur zu deutlich auf mir spüre. Auch sie scheint nach Veränderungen in meinem Aussehen, meinen Bewegungen, meiner Mimik zu suchen – ohne Erfolg.  
„Du hast dich nicht verändert", spricht sie nun das Offensichtliche aus. „Kein bisschen." Sie klingt verbittert, alt, anders.  
Verzweifelt beginne ich in ihrem von Falten durchzogenem Gesicht nach etwas mir Vertrautem zu suchen. Ihr langes, einst dunkles Haar ist beinahe zur Gänze ergraut und ohne jeden Glanz. Selbst ihr Duft ist ein anderer als der, dem ich damals kaum wiederstehen konnte. Es ist der Geruch nach dem Vergänglichen, dem Verderben, dem nahenden Tod.  
„So schlimm?", fragt sie, ohne tatsächlich eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
Noch nie habe ich mich so hilflos, so verloren gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Als Vampir, ein Wesen ausgestattet mit übernatürlichen Kräften, bin ich es gewohnt jedes noch so große Problem aus dem Weg zu räumen – doch sie war schon immer eine Ausnahme gewesen und ist es noch, wird es wohl immer sein.  
„Ich habe lange nach dir gesucht", merke ich an, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen und ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Mit einer gewissen Ausdauer beginne ich die Autos und sonstigen Fahrzeuge, die man durch das einzige Fenster des Raumes hindurch auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses stehend erkennen kann, zu zählen – nur um irgendetwas zu tun. „Keiner scheint dich zu kennen", fahre ich nervös fort, schon beinahe sicher, dass sie ohne mich in Selbstmitleid versunken ein Einsiedlerleben geführt hatte, abgeschattet von dem Rest der Welt. „Ich habe nach einer Mrs. Black, einer Bella und auch nach einer Isabella Black gefragt..."  
„Black?", sie scheint einen Moment zu benötigen um den Namen einordnen zu können. „Black . . . nein, so heiße ich schon lange nicht mehr", sie klingt müde, fast ein wenig ängstlich. Auch sie scheint sich so wie ich in alten Erinnerungen wiederzufinden. „Gleich nachdem . . . _es_ passiert ist, habe ich wieder meinen alten Namen angenommen – Swan, und dabei ist es auch geblieben."  
Fast instinktiv suchen meine Augen nun die ihren.  
„Beängstigend nicht wahr?", wieder ist es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Wie die Zeit vergeht."  
_Edward._  
Ohne mich umzudrehen, weiß ich, dass Jasper nun in der Tür steht.  
_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist._  
Auch sie scheint sich bereits im Klaren zu sein, dass wir nicht länger allein sind, denn sie nickt mir kaum merklich zu: „Du solltest jetzt gehen."  
Ich erhebe mich in einer fließenden Bewegung, als sie plötzlich mit einer zitternden, knochigen Hand meinen Arm packt und mich noch einmal zurückhält.  
„Versprich mir", flüstert sie kaum hörbar. „Dass du wiederkommst."  
_Edward. Lass uns gehen._  
Erstaunt und beschämt zugleich bemerke ich, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin. Bislang hatte sich alles, sei dem Tag, an dem ich ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet war, nach ihr ausgerichtet. Jeder Gedanke, alles, was ich tat und sagte war an sie und ihr Wohlbefinden geknüpft gewesen. Jahrelang war ich mir sicher gewesen, nun bin ich es nicht mehr.  
Mein Schweigen scheint ihr die letzten Kräfte zu rauben. Sie lässt mich los, schließt müde die Augen und ich gehe, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.


End file.
